


Cheating

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cheating, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He Know's he's cheating but he can't stop,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

_He know's he's cheating but he can't stop..._

Richard Dick Grayson, Know's he's cheating On Clark Kent..

With the billion Playboy Bruce Wayne, but he can't stop tho..

Everything about Bruce is different from Clark...his voice, the way he moves.

The way they have sex...The kiss..Everything is different,

He feels guilty, his heart clenches whenever bruce kisses him, he'll....

He'll...Think of Clark, that doubtful voice....He'll...stop seeing bruce...

Even if he tells Clark..

clark....will forgive him Right?

_Right?_

 

_\---_

_Nightwing sighed..._ he looked up at the red and blue scout, man..His  _Superman..._

As the Rest of the crew headed out..

Nightwing forced himself to walk up to the scout..

Superman, turned to him...

A puzzle faced

Nightwing spoke `We need to talk.'

__


End file.
